jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karo111/ JEDEN "Witaj w domu"
To mój pierwszy blog, więc nie wiem jak się przyjmie. Ogólnie akcja rozgrywa się w teraźniejszości. Wykorzystam też parę pomysłów z innych blogów. Mam nadzieję, że autorzy mnie za to nie zjedzą. Przy okazji dziękuję mojej siostrze, trzem przyjaciółkom i koledze z ławki za to, że tak obiektywnie ocenili moją twórczość. JEDEN: Witaj w domu Jestem Lena. Mam 14 lat. Moja rodzina pochodzi z Polski, ale mieszkam w Anglii. A właściwie mieszkałam. Niektórzy moi krewni mieszkają w Danii. Tak jak moja babcia. I gdybym nie pojechała do niej na przerwę świąteczną ta niezwykła historia, by się nie wydażyła. Był "happy end"? Lepiej sami się przekonajcie... Był dwudziesty grudnia. Mama obudziła mnie wcześnie rano. Walizki stały spakowane w rogu pokoju. Szybko wstałam, ubrałam się, umyłam zęby i zjadłam śniadanie. Godzinę później przechodziłam już odprawę na lotnisku. Mama machała mi zza barierki. Odmachałam. Niedługo potem usadowiłam się wygodnie w samolotowym fotelu. Zapięłam pasy i czekałam na start. Gdy w końcu znalazłam się w powietrzu poczułam dziwną ulgę. Wtedy nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego. Na lotnisko w Skagen dotarłam po trzech godzinach. Odebrałam bagaże i ruszyłam w kierunku, gdzie zwykle czekają rodziny lub znajomi. Mnie przypadł wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze, ciemnych okularach, z czarną czapką na głowie oraz tabliczką z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Domyśliłam się, że to szofer babci. Całkiem niedawno dowiedziałam się o fortunie, którą ta kobieta posiadała. Zdziwiłam się, to prawda, ale też wiem, że moja babcia jest jedną z najmilszych osób na świecie, więc nie zrobiło mi to większej różnicy. W końcu babcia to babcia. Wsiadłam z szoferem do auta. Przez okno widziałam lasy i łąki. Nagle na choryzoncie pojawiła się duża willa stylizowana na starą chatę. Wytrzeszczyłam na to oczy. Po prostu nie wierzyłam, że taki domy w ogóle istnieją. Zdziwiłam się jeszcze bardziej, gdy szofer zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Wysiadłam. Z domu wyszła staruszka częściowo opierając się na lasce. Podbiegłam w jej stronę i mocno przytuliłam. Ostatni raz widziałam babcię na urodzinach mamy w sierpniu. Strasznie za nią tęskniłam. Babcia wyswobodziła się z mojego uścisku, chwyciła za ramiona i przyjżała mi się uważnie. - Ale urosłaś - oznajmiła po chwili - I urosły ci włosy. Naprawdę dobrze wyglądasz. - Dziękuję babciu - bąknęłam zawstydzona - Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Uśmiechnęła się. Szofer zdążył wyjąć moje walizki i postawił je na podjeździe. Babcia spojrzała na niego mówiąc: - Możesz już iść Hansie. Poradzimy sobie. Hans skinął głową. Wsiadł do samochodu, by odstawić go do garażu. Wzięłam w rękę walizkę, a drugą chwyciłam torbę. Gdy wchodziłam do domu cały czas rozmawiałam z babcią. W środku czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Okazało się, że babcia zaprosiła także moich kuzynów: Christiana oraz Pera. Byli bliźniakami o czarnych włosach i brązowych włosach. Mięli na sobie idntyczne ubrania tylko w różnych kolorach. Christian miał zielony sweter, a Per granatowy. Przywitaliśmy się, po czym obaj chwycili mój bagaż i zanieśli do mojego pokoju na piętrze. Dowiedziałam się, że mieszkają na Bornholmie, oraz że także pierwszy raz są w willi babci. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, kiedy usiadłam na czymś co nie było fotelem samolotowym. Kanapa okazała się bardzo wygodna. Prawie bym zasnęła, gdyby nie wrócili bliźniacy. Rzucili się obok mnie, tak że siedziałam po środku. Per wyjął skądś pilot i włączył telewizor. Niewiele rozumiałam, bo prezenter mówił po duńsku. Na szczęście Christian był na tyle miły, że przetłumaczył mi co ciekawsze informacje. Stwierdziłam nagle, że rozmawiamy o fortunie babci. Chris(bo tak kazał się nazywać) twierdził, że widział luksusowy jacht przycumowany w przystani należącej do tej części plaży, gdzie sięgała posesja. Per poszedł o krok dalej mówiąc o Cesnie(taki mały samolot, którym latają głównie prywatni właściciele). Słuchałam tego z uwagą i zastanawiałam się czy mówią prawdę. - Sorry, chłopaki - przerwałam im - ale jestem trochę głodna i chciałabym coś zjeść. - A, tak. Chodź - zreflektował się Per. Poprowadził mnie do dużej kuchni skąd dochodził smakowity zapach. Okazało się, że to babcia goyuje jakąś tradycyjną duńską potrawę, której nazwy nie potrafię do tej pory zapamiętać. Faktem jest, że była przepyszna. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść poczułam senność. Powlokłem się do swojego pokoju, gdzie padłam na łóżko. Nie pamiętam co było później. Obudziłam się następnego dnia, gdy słońce było już dość wysoko na niebie. Łaskotało mnie przez zaciągnięte zasłony. Wyplątałam się z pościeli i podeszłam do okna. Gdy tylko rozsunęłam zasłony zrozumiałam dlaczego zostałam "zakwaterowana" w tym pokoju. Willa stała na samym krańcu klifu, a okno wychodziło z tego miejsca na morze, o tej porze dnia, spokojne. Znowu poczułam to samo co w samolocie. Coś ciągnęło mnie w stronę tych fal. Postanowiłam, że jak tylko zjem śniadanie wybiore się na plażę. Zmieniłam trochę plany, gdy okazało się, że babcia zamierza pojechać z nami na zakupy do Skagen. Zjadłam śniadanie(jajka sadzone i chleb domowej roboty), po czym wróciłam na górę, żeby się ubrać. Kiedy z powrotem zeszłam na piętro, bliźniacy już czekali pod drzwiami, oczywiście ubrani identycznie. W tym momencie cieszyłam się, że nie mam siostry. Po chwili pojawila się babcia. Przyjżała się nam uważnie. Nerwowo poprawiłam moją ulubioną bluzkę(półdługie lekko "bufiaste" rękawy, trzyma się na końcach ramion i ma delikatne wcięcie pod klatką piersiową). Nie wiedziałam czy wyglądam wystarczająco dobrze, ale na jej usmiech odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i pojechaliśmy do Skagen. Ciężko opisać ile widziałam, ale kiedy w końcu wróciliśmy do domu zupełnie zapomniałam, że chciałam iść na plażę. Zjadłam obiad, a potem wyszliśmy z bliźniakami przed willę. Nudziło nam się, więc poszliśmy "pozwiedzć". Ruszyliśmy w stronę zabudowań gospodarczych, stojących w sporym oddaleniu od willi. Za nimi był las. Chris i Per od razu zajrzeli do obory, ale ja odmówiłam wejścia. Dopiero przy stajni się przemogłam. Pooglądaliśmy konie, Per zaproponował, żebyśmy poszli też do lasu, bo widział tam jakiegoś zwierzaka. Mówili o tym w taki sposób, że aż się wzdrygnęła. Jednak coś mi mówiło, że znajdę tak odpowiedź na jakieś pytanie. Pomimo tego powstrzymałam kuzynów i przekonałam ich o powrocie do domu. Niechętnie powłuczyli się za mną. Wtedy poczyłam potrzebę, by za siebie spojrzeć. Wydawało mi się, że między drzewami mignęły mi łuski. Wtedy nie miałam jeszcze pojęcia jak wiele zmieni to w moim życiu. Następne dwa dni wyglądały bardzo podobnie.Czwartego wcześnie rano poszłam na plażę. Znalazłam miejsce, w którym nie wiało zbyt mocno i usiadłam na zimnym o tej porze roku piasku. Tego dnia było zimno, więc musiałam ubrać moją puchową kurtkę. Gdy tak siedziałam zaczął padać śnieg. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jest 24 grudnia. Szybko wróciłam do domu i zastałam babcię znoszącą małą walizkę. Za nią Hans oraz bliźniacy znosili resztę bagaży. Patrzyłam na to zdziwiona. Babcia ze śmiechem oznajmiła: - Zamknij usta, bo połkniesz muchę. - Ale co się dzieje? - wyjąkałam - Wyjeżdżasz? - Nie skarbie. MY wyjeżdżamy. Znowu otworzyłam oczy ze zdziwienia, ale nic nie powiedziałam. Niedługo potem siedziałam na pokładzie Cessny, a Hans, który okazał się także pilotem, przygotowywała się do startu. Chris i Per wiercili się w swoich fotelach. Babcia wsiadła do mini - samolotu pięć minut przed startem. Wymieniła parę zdań z Hansem. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu. Nie wiem ile tak naprawdę trwał lot, ale dla mnie zbyt krótko. Prawie cały czas lecieliśmy nad chmurami, ale pod koniec Hans obniżył pułap, tak, że otoczyła nas mokra mgiełka. Nic nie widziałam, aż nagle chmury zniknęły, a naszym oczom ukazała się wyspa, na której rósł wielki las. Była pofałdowana jak wyżyny, a w oddali majaczyły góry. Patrzyłam na to jak zaczarowana. Poczułam, że opuszczają mnie wszystkie emocje. To było tak niesamowite uczucie, że nie ma słów, które mogą to opisać. Obok mnie bliźniacy musięli przeżywać to samo, ale nie tak jak ja. Babcia tylko się uśmiechała. Przelecieliśmy między dwoma szczytami i znalazłam wzrokiem wioskę. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy, wyskoczyłam z Cessny. Sprintem zaczęłam przedzierać się przez las. Po chwili znalazłam się na niewielkim wzgórzu. Patrzyłam na starą wioskę. Nie miałam pojęcia ile ma lat, ale ktoś musiał o to dbać. Obok mnie pojawili się bliźniacy, a po nich babcia z Hansem. Zauważyłam, że mężczyzna po raz pierwszy się uśmiecha. - Moi drodzy - zaczęła babcia - Witajcie na Berk. Witajcie w domu. Dwa: Pierwsza lekcja Po prostu nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nie mogłam. Bo to niemożliwe. Ale jednak. Na chwiejących się nogach doszłam do środka placu przed czymś, co moja babcia nazywała “Twierdzą”. U podnóża góry, w której była zbudowana, stała chata większa od innych. Moje nogi same mnie poniosły. Pchnęłam drzwi. W środku, na wprost mnie, znajdowało się palenisko. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się schody na drugie piętro, zajmujące połowę długości. Po prawej stał stół. Wszędzie wisiały tarcze, topory, młoty i wiele innych rzeczy. Ja ruszyłam na górę. Znajdował się tam pokój. Przy ścianie obok,której pięły się schody stało drewniane biurko i łóżko. Na podłodze znajdował się olbrzymi, płaski, czarny kawał skały. Czemu się tam znajdował? Nie miałam pojęcia. Usiadłam na łóżku. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam duże okno naprzeciwko ściany, pod którą stało łóżko. Nie było niczym zasłonięte, ale w środku temperatura nie spadała. Usłyszałam kroki na schodach,a po chwili pojawiła się babcia. - Widzę, że już znalazłaś sobie pokój - zachichotała. Nie miałam pojęcia, dlaczego się śmieje, ale przytaknęłam. - Bardzo tu ładnie - wyszeptałam. - O co chodzi? - babcia usiadła obok mnie. - Właśnie chodzi o to, że nie mam pojęcia. Cały czas doświadczam takiego dziwnego uczucia. Ciężko to nawet nazwać. Babcia zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała: - Być może niedługo się dowiesz. A teraz nie myśl o tym.Chcę ci kogoś jeszcze przedstawić. Przyjdź niedługo do Twierdzy, dobrze? Pocałowała mnie w czoło i skierowała się ku schodom. Nagle o czymś sobie przypomniałam. Zanim wyszła zdążyłam jeszcze krzyknąć: Wesołych Świąt!!! Twierdzą okazała się ogromna. Wszędzie stały bardzo długie stoły, a po środku wokół wielkiego paleniska ustawiono specjalny, okrągły. Przy nim siedzieli już moja babcia, Hans, kuzyni oraz trójka innych dzieciaków. Jeden chłopak spojrzał na mnie. Ma nadzieje, że w tamtym momencie nie spaliłam raka. Usidłam obok babci, która w tym momencie zaczęła mówić. Tak szczerze to nie słuchałam. Dowiedziałam się tyle, że nowa dziewczyna ma na imię Ofelia, chłopak, Który pierwszy na mnie spojrzał, Matt, a ostatni Wiktor. Ożywiłam się trochę, gdy babcia powiedziała o jakiejś niespodziance. Potem razem z Hansem wyszła z Twierdzy. Zostaliśmy sami. Moi kuzyni szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Ja siedziałam cicho. Podjęłam taka samą taktykę jak Ofelia, tylko że ona oglądała rząd tarcz wiszących na ścianie. Podeszłam do niej. Na tarczach namalowani byli dawni wikingów razem ze swoimi dziećmi (bo były to także dziewczyny). zauważyłam, że na ostatnich postacie mają coraz bardziej nowoczesne stroje. Wtedy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. - Też to zauważyłaś - odezwała się Ofelia. - Czyli co? - odparłam. Wskazła głową najbliższą tarczę, na której postacie miałystroje z XIX wieku. Przytaknęłam. - Wiesz moze o co chodzi? - zapytała. - Nie. W tym momencie wrócili babcia i Hans. Nieśli gigantyczne półmiski z jedzeniem. - W końcu dzisiaj Wigilia - oznajmiła babcia stawiając je na stole. Pomimo tego, że mieszkam w Anglii obchodzę Boże Narodzenie tak jak w Polsce, bo mama i babcia twierdzą, że musimy szanować tradycję przodków. No więc połamaliśmy się opłatkiem, składając życzenia i zasiedliśmy do kolacji. Nie wiem jak długo jedliśmy, gadaliśmy oraz robiliśmy rzeczy, ale w końcu nadeszła pora na prezenty. To właśnie wtedy dostałam mój sztylet, najlepszy prezent jaki mogłam sobie wymarzyć. Otworzyłam jeszcze parę rzeczy, ale sztylet i tak wygrywał za każdym razem. Wieczorem od razu poszłam spać. Słyszałam jeszcze babcię krzątającą się na dole oraz coś jeszcze. Niedługo miałam przekonać się co. Następnego dnia obudziłam się po południu. Udało mi się znaleźć łazienkę. Spojrzałam w lustro wiszące nad umywalką. Włosy sterczały mi ze wszystkich strony. Spróbowałam je uczesać. Niewiele pomogło. W końcu stwierdziłam, ze najlepiej będzie je po prostu związać. Zawsze mam takie problemy. Tak szczerze to mało rzeczy w sobie lubię. no bo tak: moje włosy są mega dziwnego koloru(brązowo-rude), mam piegi(wszyscy się z nich śmieją), ubieram się tylko w ciuchy z lumpeksów, bo w markowych czuję się jak dziwadło, lubię naukę i cały czas rysuję smoki! W dodatku one nie wyglądają jak te z filmów. To ja je wymyślam. Właściwie to chciałabym, żeby były wymyślone. Ja po prostu mam je w głowie. Jakby były prawdziwe. Znam nawet ich nazwy! Przez te smoki nikt w klasie ze mną nie rozmawia. Dlaczego musiało paść akurat na mnie? Tak czy inaczej udało mi się jakoś ogarnąć. Znalazłam najwygodniejsze ciuchy i zbiegłam po schodach na dół. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam butów. Zauważyłam jakieś przy drzwiach. Szybko je ubrałam. Okazały się bardzo wygodne. Byłam pewna, że to babcia specjalnie je tam zostawiła, bo później przydały mi się bardziej niż zwykłe trampki. Wyszłam przed dom. Z sąsiednich wyłoniła się reszta. Widać było, że też niedawno wstali. Spotkaliśmy się pośrodku placu między chatami. - Też tak długo spaliście? - zapytał Matt. Wszyscy skinęliśmy głową. Chris ziewnął - Gdzie mięliśmy się spotkać? - mruknął - Bo wczoraj nie słuchałem. - Na arenie - odparłam - To po drugiej stronie wioski. Nikt o nic więcej nie pytał. Powoli ruszyliśmy. Ja wysunęłam się naprzód. Dokładnie wiedziałam dokąd idę i to ja pierwsza dotarłam na miejsce. Powiem tyle: wow! To było tak niesamowite miejsce, że aż trudno je opisać. Arena znajdowała się częściowo w ziemi. Miała kształt koła o promieniu około pięćdziesięciu metrów. Z jednej strony znajdowało się wejście szerokości półtora metra i wysokości dwóch i pół. Po drugiej zbudowano sześć wnęk. Każda była bardzo duża. Zasłaniały je olbrzymie wrota, dodatkowo zabezpieczone. Nad nami znajdowała się kopuła z metalowych prętów. Patrzyliśmy na to oczarowani. Podeszłam do jednej z wnęk i dotknęłam starego drewna. Poczułam pewną nostalgię. I wtedy usłyszałam ryk. Rozejrzałam się. Wymieniłam szybkie spojrzenia z kuzynami i nowymi przyjaciółmi. Zbiliśmy się w ciasną grupkę pośrodku areny. W tym momencie przez wejście wleciał niesamowity potwór. Moja pierwsza myśl: smok. Miał długą szyję i dość duże ciało, ale nogi stosunkowo krępe. Z długiego pyska wystawały średniej długości, ostre kły. Oczy były koloru żółtego z wąskimi wężowymi źrenicami. Ogon miał prawie sześć metrów długości. Ze smoczej głowy wyrastały dwa długie... Ciężko nawet powiedzieć co, ale bardzo przypominały liany. Na takim właśnie smoku z godnością siedziała moja babcia. Aż otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. W tym samym momencie babcia zsunęła się z jego grzbietu i nie podpierając się na lasce, wyprostowana stanęła przed nami. - Zmiennoskrzydły... - tylko tyle zdołałam powiedzieć. Ja nawet nie zastanawiałam się skąd znam jego nazwę. Babcia uśmiechnęła się. - Tak to Zmiennoskrzydły - powiedziała - Nazywa się Cerber i jest moim smokiem. W tym momencie zrobiłam najgłupszą rzecz na świecie - podeszłam do tego smoka i wyciągnęłam przed siebie otwartą dłoń. Tuż przy jego pysku. Cerber spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, po czyb zniżył głowę tak, że go dotknęłam. Stałam tak dłuższą chwilę, póki smok się nie cofnął. Dopiero wtedy opuściłam rękę i odwróciłam się, żeby spojrzeć w zdziwione twarze wszystkich na Arenie. Cerber wcale nie pomagał, ocierając się o moje ramię. Pierwsza odezwała się Ofelia. - To. Było. N-I-E-S-A-M-O-W-I-T-E! - zawołała. Podeszła do mnie babcia i chwyciła za ramiona. Uważnie się mi przyjrzała. - To naprawdę było niesamowite, Leno - powiedziała - Niewiele osób potrafi tak szybko zdobyć zaufanie smoka. Ale najwyraźniej ty tak. Pewnie na razie tego nie rozumiesz, jednak jesteś wyjątkowa. - Ja? - bąknęłam - Ja tylko podeszłam do Cerbera. - Nie, moja mała, zrobiłaś znacznie więcej. Nie spodziewałam się, że padnie akurat na ciebie. Najwyraźniej nie mogę przewidzieć wszystkiego - westchnęła. - Ale o co chodzi? - zapytałyśmy równo z Ofelią. Babcia znowu westchnęła. - Niedługo wam wyjaśnię - odparła wymijająco. W końcu nie doczekałam się, jednak odpowiedzi. Sama ją odkryłam. Babcia wyjaśniła nam, tylko dlaczego postanowiła nas tu ściągnąć: każde z nas jest potomkiem pierwszych treserów smoków. Przy okazji dowiedziałam się także, że Ofelia jest moją kuzynką. Taaa, nie ma jak nie słuchać, gdy ktoś do ciebie mówi... Babcia powiedziała, że nie chciała, żeby tak wyszło, ale po prostu wszystkiego nie przewidziała. A potem pokazała nam Księgę. Spisane w niej były wszystkie gatunki smoków, jakie udało się poznać naszym przodkom na przestrzeni wieków. Zauważyłam, że parę stron zostało wydartych. Gdy o to zapytałam, babcia zrobiła dziwną minę. Wiedziałam, iż coś się za tym kryje. A ja postanowiłam odkryć co. C.D.N. ''' OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE: Oto link do nowej wersji opowiadania, którego tytuł brzmi: Niech niesie nas wiatr '''Karo111 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania